There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,456 an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of fasteners which extend through oversized holes in the panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,133 discloses an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of a retaining clip which is snapped over the connector to releasably secure it to the panel, yet accommodate limited floating movement of the connector. Both these expedients for panel mounting the connector to float, involve the need for parts additional to the connector and panel. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,144, a connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel, by means of first and second transverse slots on opposed first and second sides of the insulating housing of the connector, into which slots, portions of the panel edges bounding the cut out extend when the connector is mounted to the panel, for retaining the connector on the panel, while permitting limited longitudinal movement of the connector relative to the panel.